


Warmer than a Summery Sunset

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars Summer Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: In truth, no one knew why Eichi Tenshouin, the ruthless tyrant who governed the school with an iron fist, invited all of them to his private beach resort out of the blue. His voice chirped through the sound system as he informed the students to pack their belongings and prepare for it when they went home tonight, for they will leave early in the morning. Chatter immediately filled the hallways and classrooms, and anticipation surrounded them during the remaining lectures that separated them from the first day of summer break.





	Warmer than a Summery Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas/gifts).



> hewwo eley!! I was your secret santa!! I couldn't fulfill your wish per say but I do hope you enjoy this~❤

"Your Majesty, are you quite alright...?" Wataru was as perplexed as Keito, perhaps slightly less. 

 

"Eichi, are you okay? Should I take you to the infirmary?" Keito worriedly asked as they strode through the long hallways to the broadcasting room. 

 

"Fufufu~ You two worry a lot~ Everything's already set, I just need to inform our precious students~" He was planning a surprise for quite some time now, and his friends just started at each other, dumbfounded. 

 

His hand rapped on the broadcasting room's door, and a small, short blonde frantically appeared behind it. 

 

"Youw Majestwy, the doow wash gonna bweak!" He sputtered, his words unclear. His heart nearly jumped from his chest. 

 

"Nito, calm down," Kuro followed him to the door, crossing his arms as he stood next to him. The two were having their lunch together after Nazuna announced some news a while ago, "What could you possibly want, Student Council President?" 

 

"Nito-kun, you're quite cute~" He chuckled, "Anyway, I'm here to personally announce something very important" He stated, his tone suddenly serious. 

 

☆☆☆ 

 

"Shishou! Senpai! Did you just hear that?!" Sora's eyes lit up as he ran to his upperclassmen, "Sora's gonna go to a beach resort!" 

 

"Yes, Sora-kun~ It'll be really fun~" Tsumugi agreed and immediately started thinking of what he should pack. 

 

"Shishou?" He stopped in front of his leader's face, his head tilted to the side like an adorable puppy waiting for a command. 

 

"It'll be reAL FUN, Sora~" He dreaded the announcement for the rest of the day for various reasons and couldn't stop thinking about it as he laid down on his bed to sleep that night. He couldn't stay back home, everyone else is surely going. He didn't want Sora's excitement to fade into nonexistence either, so he agreed. 

 

In truth, no one knew why Eichi Tenshouin, the ruthless tyrant who governed the school with an iron fist, invited all of them to his private beach resort out of the blue. His voice chirped through the sound system as he informed the students to pack their belongings and prepare for it when they went home tonight, for they will leave early in the morning. Chatter immediately filled the hallways and classrooms, and anticipation surrounded them during the remaining lectures that separated them from the first day of summer break. 

 

☆☆☆ 

 

"Thank you all for coming today! I'm glad everyone made it~" It was the next morning now, and everyone stood in tropical shirts and shorts, or summery dresses. Eichi, accompanied by his student council members, made a final check-up on the students and their luggage. All thirty-seven students were actually present and they soon shuffled to the buses, unitmates sitting next to each other. 

 

"Shishou! Senpai! Let's sit at the back!" Sora said after he climbed the stairs to the bus. 

 

"Sora-kun, the road might be bumpy, so let's sit somewhere near the middle instead," Tsumugi replied as he moved behind him and Natsume. 

 

"SenpAI. We will sit hERE." The redhead didn't pay him half a mind, went to the seats Sora desired, shrug his backpack off, and stowed it in the shelf above their head. Tsumugi gulped and laughed nervously as he followed Natsume's lead.

 

"Yay! Sora will take the window seat!" He declared, sliding onto the comfortable seat. He pulled Natsume from his wrist, making him sit down next to him. Luckily, this bus had double- and triple-seats, so Tsumugi sat down next to Natsume. Other units soon boarded the bus, and their 2-hour trip to one of Tenshouin's many private beach resorts began. 

 

The bus was lofty, with plush seats facing each other and foldable tables in between; its windows were behind dark curtains -which were rolled to the side at the moment, allowing the morning sun to stream in-; it had its own washrooms, minibar, and Wi-Fi, as well. Some students decided to have a nap, some others decided to have snacks, some decided to catch up on the latest drama series, and some even decided to play cards or handheld games. Meanwhile, Tsumugi had his nose in a book where he almost lost himself in its world as the author kept the tale spinning endlessly. Natsume, too, was reading a book about magic, spells, and the like, and jotting down notes in his palm-sized notebook. One certain spell made him stop and think. 

 

"I wondER what that GUY will think of thIS..." He didn't realize he spoke out loud, and Tsumugi's attention diverted towards him. 

 

"Hmm? Natsume-kun, were you talking to me?" He closed his book and placed it on his lap. 

 

"Can you read tHIS?" The ink was smudged here and there, but Natsume borrowed it from the library and Tsumugi had to know it without a doubt. 

 

He adjusted his glasses, "I'm sorry, Natsume-kun, but I couldn't decipher this one when I read this book," A lie. He knew its phrases by heart, yet he couldn't bring himself to reveal it to him. He tried it accidentally when he was all by himself in the library, and its results were as rapid as a fire sparking to life. It was so similar to a love potion, albeit without the fluid. A split-second after chanting the name of one's love interest, thoughts of them flooded one's mind. However, not just any normal thoughts... Tsumugi found himself in the washrooms near the library, fumbling with the lock of a stall, and hurrying to release his pent-up stress. His face was flushed as he gave himself several pumps. It was throbbing with tension as Natsume's name was escaping his lips in moans in screams. He breathed out shakily after he rode his orgasm out and returned to the library unfazed in the slightest. 

 

His cheeks colored at the memory, and he held the book he was reading high near his face, "It's nothing you should worry about, Natsume-kun, trust me~" He cleared his throat and hoped he'd drop the topic. The redhead didn't press him further for answers and studied the book in his hands more.

 

"UWAAAAHHHH!!" Tsumugi let out a yelp as he felt a weight drop on his arm, jolting to reality. He heard something land on the ground with a thud, and his book followed. 

 

In an eye's blink, Natsume was awake once more and didn't hesitate a tenth of a second to hit Tsumugi with all the strength he could muster, "As you SEE, I was trying to SLEEP, SENPAI." He glared at him angrily, as if his eyes could cut through Tsumugi's being, and crossed his arms. 

 

"Owwww! Natsume-kuuu~n, that hurt!" He rubbed his arm in place of Natsume's fist, sure it'd bruise shortly. His expression was apologetic, his eyes wide and his lips forming a pout. 

 

Natsume quickly curled his arms on Tsumugi's lap, resting his head on them. Tsumugi was still shocked, the whole exchange not taking any longer than five minutes. He soon heard soft snores, and decided to continue reading his book. His hand found red hair a while later, stroking it gently which earned him pleased purrs. Tsumugi felt his eyes droop as the more words and strokes lulled him. Arm dropping to the side, his head rested further into the chair, tiredness taking over his body. They continued sleeping until they arrived at their destination, Sora's bubbly voice waking them up. 

 

☆☆☆

 

The resort was extravagant. Its reception halls were tall and lit up with dangling chandeliers and soft lights, some of which were designed to resemble schools of fish. Its walls were decorated in a similar manner, taking inspiration from the marine life; myriad species of fish swam lazily in a tank as large as a wall on the far left, merely a thick glass barrier separating them from their visitors -some playfully greeted Kanata and a few other students when they placed their little palms on the glass. The lounges resembled wooden boats, some upturned, some maintaining their normal position; their cushions felt incredibly soft and had nautical motifs just like the golden decorations adorning the walls, some of which were glistening picture frames, miniature anchors and buoys, and vibrant triangular flags. A lady of the hotel staff served the arrivants cold, refreshing lemonade from behind her small table. 

 

Anzu, accompanied by Eichi, proceeded to check-in. The producer was eager to handle further preparations -if there were any-, and the student council president easily accepted. She was highly organized when it came to paperwork, after all. The staff was incredibly friendly, finishing the process efficiently, and welcoming them warmly. When she returned, she informed the rest of the students about the surprise she planned. 

 

"Why do I have TO stay with thAT GUY?" Natsume felt exaseparated. During the trip to the resort, Anzu planned room assignments. The reservations were all either double- or triple-person rooms, and she tried keeping friends and close friends together. As for Switch, Natsume was to stay with Tsumugi, and Sora excitedly agreed to rooming with the Aoi twins. 

 

"Koneko-cha~n, can't you make some changes? I'm sure Shu-NII-san wouldn't mind, you SEE~" He tried coaxing her, but to no avail. His tone carried a subtle shade of anger, but he still kept a wide smile plastered on his face. He glanced at the other oddballs, trying to catch their eyes in a plead, but they couldn't see him among the crowd loitering in the lobby.

 

"I'm afraid I can't, Natsume-kun. I tried my best making everyone comfortable with their roommates," She said, her answer somewhat apologetic, "Besides, you two get along well~" She added, and Natsume was aggravated more, disliking her honesty. 

 

He did like Tsumugi, he thought, and greatly looked up to him, as well. However, he didn't know if his feelings were conveyed to Tsumugi. He always liked it when Tsumugi came up with new outfits for them, or when he helped him with lyrics for their new compositions. It wasn't just that, either. He seriously worried for him and cared about his wellbeing, despite his harshness. Tsumugi was always telling him that he gave him a reason to live, after all. He always said that meeting Natsume was akin to a powerful slap grounding him to reality; a reminder that happiness could be his own, too. And like the magic spell Tsumugi always claims he's under, Natsume thinks that his senpai, too, bewitched him with magic of his own. 

 

He heard Sora giggle, "Sora is seeing warm colors around you, Shishou~" He commented as he passed by him, suitcase rolling next to him as he followed Hinata and Yuta to their shared room. 

 

Natsume was fuming, but he couldn't find a reply to Sora's observation. He pursed his lips and pulled his luggage roughly along. He sensed Tsumugi half-running after him as he stomped through the carpeted hallways into the elevator, and up to their room. 

 

"Don't do anyTHING stupid, Senpai~" Another fake smile as they dropped their bags on the ground. Tsumugi just laughed and stretched his aching limbs. 

 

The older boy took a look around the room, concluding it was ornately furnished as the reception, perhaps slightly less. The wallpapers were an ocean blue, waves running throughout along with flamboyant corals. The carpet was a sandy color, invoking the imagery of the nearby beach indoors. The curtains were a cream white, a transparent one layered over a less-transparent one, allowing the sunshine to seep in. He tapped into the bedroom, only to find a lone bed, a soft salmon pink shell-shaped headboard fanned out behind it, and a light blue canopy draped over it. He was awestruck by the scenery he saw since arriving, but his thought were interrupted as Natsume stood in the bedroom's doorway. 

 

"I am NOT gonna sleep with YOU on one BED, so don't get any ideas." He said flatly, struggling to keep the emotions swarming his system. He didn't know why he felt like this and didn't like it either. It was always like this when he was around Tsumugi, he noticed. However, he didn't know how to pinpoint the reason. He sighed, ignoring them, and decided to text Sora to check on him. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Boisterous giggles and laughs were heard across the secluded beach as many students indulged in fun activities. Some bathed in the scorching afternoon sun, some chased each other around with water guns, and some even started grilling seafood. 

 

Natsume, however, reclined next to his Nii-sans on his chair. If Sora were next to him at the moment, he would probably point out the green, envious aura radiating off him. Natsume did want to join the others as they swam merrily through the cool water, but the truth was that he didn't know how to. He saw rubber rafts of all colors, shapes, and sizes float swiftly. His brothers, who were all once busy with activities of their own, finally noticed his quietness. 

 

"Kukuku, why is Sakasaki-kun sulking next to these old men?" He asked, raising his sunglasses to his hair and sitting somewhat upright, "Why aren't you having fun? Go on and enjoy your youth!" He said and took a sip from his strawberry cocktail. 

 

"Talk about yourself, Rei. We're all still in high school." Shu looked up from his sketchbook to give him a pointed glare. 

 

"I'm doing just FINE, Rei-nii-san~" He assured him, yet refused to maintain they eye contact they held. Instead, they scanned their surroundings carefully, looking for a blob of blue hair amidst the small waves. There he was... Pulling his dark blue hair into a low ponytail as he resurfaced from his short dive. Water droplets glistened on his chest, and Natsume's eyes wandered further to his toned abs. He felt his cheeks burn the longer he stared and gulped, fumbling for his cool drink. His mind was flooded with many thoughts he shouldn't be having, but seeing Rei shake through his peripheral and hearing him snicker focused his attention back on the present. 

 

"What's so funny, NII-SAN?" He asked disapprovingly. 

 

"N-Nothing," He replied through teary eyes, "Just never thought I'd live long enough to see you have a crush~" A switch clicked in Natsume's mind and his face drained of color as he realized his true emotions. 

 

"Look what you've done, Rei! He's so shocked he can't speak!" Shu said, smacking his friend near his shoulder. 

 

"Are you alright, Natsume-chan? Do you need a glass of water?" Madomoiselle spoke worriedly, but Natsume just shook his head and gave her a thumbs up. She rested again in Shu's lap, until he stood up and announced that he was going to have a walk. He offered Natsume to tag along, and he did, wanting nothing more than to steady his mind once more. 

 

For a while, they were completely silent. They were too deep in thought in their own worlds. Seagulls cawed from the rock formation in the distance, and the students laughed and yelled as loud as them, too. It wasn't until Madomoiselle finally broke the silence when Natsume stopped and kicked at a pebble in the warm sand. 

 

"Natsume-chan, do you actually like Tsumugi-chan?" Her voice was barely audible, not wanting to disrupt Natsume's thoughts. 

 

He paused for a long moment before finally answering, "I... don't KNOW, Mado-nee..." He sighed and tried making the small rock skip in the water, only for it to sink miserably. 

 

"Fufufu~ It's clear to me that you do," Her tone was motherly and Natsume missed his mommy more than ever at this moment, "Shu-kun and the others noticed it, too~" 

 

He blushed, crossed his arms, and stuttered on his words, "I-I haven't been THAT obvious!" 

 

A giggle ensued, "Whether or not you did doesn't matter anymore, sweetheart~ If you love him, just tell him how you truly feel!" 

 

(How I truly feel, huh? I don't know how I damned feel! Tsumugi-nii-san has always been kind to me, ever since we're little.. I could never excuse what he did to us during the war, but... I did become closer to him after he joined Switch.. Sora took a liking to him, and eventually I did too.. And then he started saying all this stuff how I helped give his life a meaning after that Emperor ruined it, and that made me more fond of him. I guess we had a thing in common, after all...)

 

"I think I actually LIKE him.." He breathed out in frustration. 

 

"There's no reason to rush things if you're still not sure, darling~" She assured him, "Plus, your Nii-sans never knew how to express their feelings too~ Isn't that right, Shu-kun?" 

 

"Madomoiselle! You're not supposed to reveal such secrets to the public!" He exclaimed. 

 

"Fufufu~ Natsume-chan is a close friend, though~" She explained herself, "Anyway, it's probably for the best if you tell him~ A little birdie told me he cherishes you too, Natsume-chan~" She finished and gave him a light pack on the cheeks. 

 

"I'll be making my way back to Rei. Why don't you go wash your face to refresh yourself? A man simply can't think if his thoughts and feelings are haywire." Shu gently asked and Natsume saw the genuine care in his eyes. He felt grateful he always had someone to turn to in such situations. 

 

"Thank you, Shu-nii-sAN~ I'll make USE of your advice~" With a smile, he waved to him as he started heading back to where Rei was waiting for him and then took the opposite direction to the washrooms. 

 

Natsume busied himself with his phone while he headed there. His mind was in an aggravating state of turmoil, yet the meows of the 2D kittens that made his room their home calmed him somehow. He suddenly felt himself slip off wet tiles, a strong grip saving him right before his body hit the floor. 

 

His phone flew out of his hands in a failed attempt to hold onto a nearby wall. He realized the figure that approached him was Tsumugi, his blue hair and olive eyes blown wide in panic, and all feelings hit him once more like tidal waves. (Damn IT! Senpai is so annoying! I can't BELIEVE he'd do this.) In the blink of an eye, Natsume's lips found Tsumugi's and held them in a gentle kiss. Their eyes were dilated from the sheer shock on the moment, their hearts pounding, their proximity radiating heat, thier cheeks flushed. Natsume was so confused as to why he pulled him for a kiss in the first place; it felt wonderful, as if one of his experiments that took hours and hours to craft into perfection finally bore successful results. (Senpai's lips are SO soft...) It didn't last long, however. He pushed himself off Tsumugi's chest -he was already missing its comfortable warmth-, quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed out, leaving him behind, lying on the cold floor. 

 

They didn't even have time to utter a word during the incident. Screams followed by a thud. Tsumugi held onto Natsume in his arms, encompassing the smaller boy. He was about to ask if he were okay, but Natsume kissed him, yet he didn't find time in the few seconds to reiterate. He stood up and brushed his hair with his fingers, replaying that beautiful moment in his head, and walked out in a daze. He didn't know how he could possibly have more of that, but he craved it now. He found himself thinking about Natsume almost all the time... at class, he thought of how kind he was, he might not be affectionate to him, but Natsume displays his own form of kindness; at handicrafts club meetings, he thought of how beautiful he was, his small figure was cute and attractive, and Tsumugi found joy in making his outfits; at practice he thought of how talented he was, Natsume was their main choreographer and seeing him always come up with energetic ideas to appear more magical made Tsumugi's eyes fill with pride and love for his new leader; and at the library when he was alone, he wanted much more of the magic that enchanted him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like~


End file.
